


If It Ain't Rough It Ain't Fun

by 4Kennedy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bondage, Community: femslash100, F/F, Nipple Clamps, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara needs and enjoys to feel constricted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Ain't Rough It Ain't Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Kinks / 21. - restrained. Beta read by the fantastic lanalucy.

Sara knew Felicity had expected this to be the other way around; she hadn’t understood at first why Sara needed it to be like this. But once Sara had explained it and Felicity had done her research, she’d been willing to try. 

“I trust you,” Sara assured her, just as Felicity finished tying Sara’s left wrist to the table. She was on all fours, wearing nothing but two nipple clamps. Her ankles and wrists were bound to the table, leaving her with no leeway. “This is what I need.” 

“I know. It’s okay. I can do this.” There was conviction in Felicity’s voice now, even though Sara knew this was way out of her comfort zone. “I’ll take care of you.”

“Please,” Sara said, sticking her ass out as much as possible in her constricted state. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Felicity pick up a lit candle, bringing it over Sara’s ass, and tilting it slowly. “Ooh, god, yes,” Sarah hissed at the burning sensation when the first droplets of wax landed on her skin. She arched her back and rolled her hips greedily. More wax dripped, leaving a path of blotches from one cheek to the other, some running down the backside of her thighs. 

Sara shuddered in pleasure. She was bound and safe, with nowhere to go and no one to save. No responsibility and no dealing with the rest of her life - at least for a while.

The End


End file.
